


I want to take my love and hate you 'til the end

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Amy/Nick, unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to take my love and hate you 'til the end

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Addicted" by Saving Abel. Sort of hatesex brought on by reality-hoping sexual frustration? Yeah, consider yourself warned. Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2771189#cmt2771189). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

He can't stop coming back for her--always her, always this reality. Any other Amy, he knows, would be lacking.

Back against the wall, she stares at him, aroused, torn: she knows what he really is.

He crushes her mouth with his, furious that he needs her.

She shoves him and tackles him, pinning him to the bed. He grips the sheets in anticipation as her mouth works its way down his chest.

The heady sensations dull, her reality slipping away. He wills his hold on this body not to break--only to wake up howling in his rightful world.


End file.
